


Bal Masqué

by Elennare



Category: El Tiempo Entre Costuras (TV)
Genre: Cinderella AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un baile de máscaras, Félix conoce a un misterioso extraño. (Versión en español, capítulo 1)<br/>At a masked ball, Felix meets a mysterious stranger. (English version, chapter 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Versión en español

**Author's Note:**

> Para fan_flashworks. También para el casillero "AU: cuento de hadas o mito" de mi tarjeta de trope_bingo. / Spanish and English versions. For the "Ball" challenge at fan_flashworks. Also for the "AU: Fairy tale or Myth" square of my trope_bingo card.  
> No soy de España, así que si notan americanismos (sobre todo en el diálogo), se agradecen correcciones! Lo mismo para la puntuación del diálogo, estoy demasiado acostumbrada al estilo inglés últimamente. / I'm not from Spain, so if you spot any Latin Americanisms (especially in dialogue), corrections are welcome! Same for the dialogue punctuation, I'm too used to the English style lately.

Félix Aranda se reclina dramáticamente contra el marco de la puerta y le sonríe a Sira.— ¡Traigo novedades! —anuncia.  
  
Sira le sonríe, divertida.— ¿Qué novedades?  
  
— Sírveme un whisky y te cuento todo —Félix promete, entrando y dirigiéndose a su sillón preferido.  
  
— ¿Así que ese es el precio de tu información? ¡Que barata! —Sira bromea, mientras sirve una medida para cada uno.  
  
Dándole a Félix un vaso, se sienta frente a él y lo mira, expectante. Él simplemente le sonríe y toma un pequeño trago, saboreandolo con toda la lentitud posible, hasta que Sira se impacienta.  
  
— ¡Vamos pues! ¿Que novedades?  
  
Félix decide que la hecho esperar lo suficiente.— De las mejores, querida. Habrá un baile de máscaras en el Hotel Nacional, y se espera que todo Tetuán asistirá.  
  
Tal y como Félix esperaba, el rostro de su amiga se ilumina.— ¡Es fantástico! De seguro muchas de mis clientas querrán vestidos nuevos para lucirse.  
  
— Vestidos y máscaras que combinen —Félix retruca, y la expresión de Sira cambia.  
  
— ¿Máscaras? Nunca hice una máscara… —dice, dubitativa.  
  
— Estoy seguro que harás las más bellas que se hayan visto —Félix le responde, alentador—. Y - gracias a tu amigo que te trae las noticias incluso antes que sean públicas, dicho sea de paso - tienes todo un mes para practicar. —Viendo que Sira no parece convencerse, deja su vaso vacío y toma un cuadernos de bocetos de la mesa.— Vamos, pensemos algunos diseños. Los que más te gusten, ya me encargo yo de pasarlos en limpio para que se los muestres a tus clientas.  
  
Sonriendo de nuevo, Sira asiente y toma un lápiz, sentándose junto a él para poder dibujar también. No es por lejos la primera vez que trabajan así, combinando el ojo artístico y el profundo conocimiento de la sociedad de Tetuán de Félix con el talento para la costura y la moda de Sira, y pronto tienen varios esbozos de posibles máscaras.  
  
Haciendo una pausa para estirar el cuello, Sira pregunta— ¿Piensas ir al baile?  
  
Hasta ese momento, Félix no lo había pensado, pero inmediatamente decide que sí irá - y más, que si es humanamente posible convencerla, llevará a Sira con él. ¡Bien que le hace falta a su amiga salir un poco del taller, y conocer gente nueva! Con algo de suerte, gente mejor que sus novios previos…  
  
— Sólo si tú vienes conmigo —dice en voz alta, con su mejor sonrisa de galán.  
  
Sira se ríe, pensando que es un chiste.— ¡Ay, pero que cosas dices! Te pregunto en serio.  
  
— Y yo te respondo en serio. ¡Vamos, ven conmigo! Te mereces un descanso, trabajas demasiado…¡Hazlo por mi por lo menos, rescátame de otra noche con mi madre!  
  
Ella sacude la cabeza, pero Félix ya la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no está rechazando la idea de plano. Pronto la convencerá.

 

******

  
— Voy a matar a mi madre —Félix anuncia apenas Jamila le abre la puerta, y se deja caer en el sillón de Sira.  
  
— ¡Félix! No digas eso —Sira lo reprocha, mientras Dolores Quiroga lo mira con severidad.  
  
— Pero si no lo digo yo, lo dice ella —Félix se defiende, y continúa irónicamente—. Soy una terrible persona y el peor hijo del mundo, nunca la tengo en cuenta, y ahora quiero dejarla sola para ir a divertirme. Debería estar completamente avergonzado de mí mismo… Pero al mismo tiempo estoy bajo obligación de ir, porque te lo prometí - ¡Y ni se te ocurra decir que me libras de esa promesa! —se interrumpe a sí mismo.— Es lo único que me está salvando de tener que prometerle a ella que no iré, pero sigue protestando, así que no sé qué es lo que espera que haga.  
  
— Lo siento —Sira dice, acercándose para ponerle una mano reconfortante en el brazo.— Pero, ¿por qué te enojas tanto? Si sabes que siempre logras convencerla… Y que en realidad tú la quieres y ella a tí.  
  
— Si, ya lo sé… —Félix suspira—. Ignórame, estoy viejo y gruñón. ¡Cuéntame de tu día mejor! ¿Has sabido algo más de Rosalinda?  
  
Sira le sigue la corriente, y se ponen a conversar de otros temas. Mientras, la madre de Sira sale silenciosamente de la habitación, sin contestar más que con un gesto tranquilizador a la mirada interrogante de su hija. Félix supone que simplemente no tiene ganas de quedarse escuchando mientras chismosean, pero se equivoca. Al cabo de un rato, vuelve y se dirige a él.  
  
— No necesita preocuparse por qué hará su madre la noche del baile, acabo de arreglar para que cenemos juntas.  
  
Félix se levanta de un salto y le toma las manos.— ¿De veras? ¡Señora Quiroga, es usted un ángel sobre la tierra! No se lo puedo agradecer lo suficiente.  
  
Ella le da una de sus raras sonrisas.— No hay necesidad de tanto escándalo. Ustedes se divertirán a su manera, y nosotras a la nuestra. Pero si tanto quieres agradecerme, ve y haz las paces con tu madre. Estas disputas sin sentido no ayudan a nadie.  
  
— Sus deseos son órdenes —Félix dice, inclinándose ante ella y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta.— ¡Ya vuelvo a que me termines de contar, Sira!

 

******

El baile de máscaras es tan divertido como Félix esperaba, y Sira - bellísima en su vestido azul con máscara a juego - es todo un éxito entre los jóvenes, que se agrupan para pedirle un baile. Félix les cede su lugar de buena gana a todos los que parecen agradarle a su amiga. Sin embargo, se mantiene atento por si alguno la incomoda, y cada tanto le solicita una pieza para verificar que todo va bien, aunque Sira se ríe y le asegura que puede perfectamente cuidarse sola. Por su parte, baila con varias amigas con las que se reconocen mutuamente; y, en los intervalos de bailar, observa la sala con interés, intentando adivinar quienes se esconden detrás de las variadas máscaras. Algunos son inconfundibles - el altísimo secretario de la embajada alemana, la vieja baronesa española con sus trajes del siglo pasado - y por supuesto las clientas de Sira le son fáciles de distinguir. Otros le cuestan más trabajo, y está tan ocupado en ello que no nota al hombre que se le acerca hasta que le habla.  
  
— ¿Disculpe, tiene fuego? —pregunta una voz a su lado.  
  
Félix se da vuelta rápidamente, buscando su encendedor, y casi se queda boquiabierto de la sorpresa. El que le habló es un extraño, de eso está completamente seguro; se acordaría si hubiese visto antes a este hombre. Por más que lleve una máscara, reconocería esa mandíbula, ese perfil de estatua griega… Conoce sus propias debilidades, y este hombre encaja con todas.  
  
Mecánicamente, intentando no demostrar su conmoción, Félix saca su encendedor y le extiende la llama al hombre. Éste prende su cigarro y le sonríe.  
  
— Gracias, señor…disculpe, no le he preguntado su nombre.  
  
— En un baile de máscaras eso no se pregunta —Félix replica con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
El extraño ríe quedamente.— Tiene toda la razón. Pero, ¿me permite preguntarle dónde consiguió esa máscara? Es un diseño que no he visto.  
  
— La hizo mi amiga —Félix responde, y mira a su alrededor para señalarla—. Justo en este momento no la puedo ver…  
  
— Tiene talento su amiga.  
  
— ¡Así es! Sira es la mejor costurera de todo Tetuán —Félix dice orgulloso, y sigue con intención—. Si conoce alguna mujer que necesite una, se la recomiendo.  
  
— Me temo que no le serviré de mucho, no tengo ninguna mujer en mi vida —dice el hombre, y el corazón de Félix da un brinco. ¿Será posible?  
  
Para ocultar su confusión, vuelve a mirar la sala, y esta vez encuentra a Sira, bailando el foxtrot con - si no se equivoca - un joven oficial de la Alta Comisaría.  
  
— Ahí está mi amiga —dice, señalando—. Aquella chica de vestido azul, en la esquina.  
  
— ¡Que bonita! —el extraño responde con admiración.  
  
Félix siente que el ánimo le baja a los pies. Era demasiado pretender, ¿no?  
  
— Si quiere se la presento —responde, con el tono más liviano que puede. ‘Y nunca digas que no hago nada por tí, Sira,’ piensa para sus adentros, ‘que si me termino teniendo que cruzar todos los días en la escalera con el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, ¡me voy a terminar muriendo de un infarto!’  
  
Para su sorpresa y alivio, el otro sacude la cabeza.— Se lo agradezco, pero el foxtrot no es mi baile. Si no le molesta, preferiría seguir conversando con usted… —Por primera vez, se lo ve algo inseguro, como si - piensa Félix, esperanzado - hubiera dicho más de lo que quería al expresar ese deseo. Rápidamente, continúa— ¿Conoce bien Tetuán? Soy nuevo en esta ciudad.  
  
— He vivido aquí toda mi vida, y creo que puedo decir justamente que la conozco de punta a punta. ¡Pregúnteme lo que quiera saber!  
  
— Me he encontrado justo con el hombre que necesito, entonces —el extraño dice sonriendo— ¿A qué se dedica, para conocer tanto la ciudad?  
  
— Al arte, pero el conocimiento de la ciudad viene de observar a su gente - que es algo que todo artista debería hacer, claro.  
  
— ¡Un artista! Que interesante —el hombre dice con sinceridad.  
  
— Bueno, yo digo que soy un artista —Félix responde con malicia—, pero en realidad eso depende de a quién le pregunte. Según mi querida madre, ¡mi primer y único trabajo debería ser cuidar de ella! Si no fuera por Sira, no sé cómo me habría escapado para venir aquí. —Luego, sintiéndose algo culpable, relativiza— tampoco es que yo sea una especie de Cenicienta ni ella mi hada madrina, no, ni mi madre malvada como las madrastras de cuentos… Pero ya sabe, la gente mayor tiene sus rutinas y se encapricha con ellas.  
  
— Pues hada madrina o no, creo que estoy en deuda con su amiga —el otro dice—. Me alegra que haya podido venir… ¿Pero me iba a contar de Tetuán?  
  
— Por supuesto, me he ido de tema. Discúlpeme, es una mala costumbre mía —. Pausa para armarse de valentía, y pregunta— ¿Le parece que salgamos al balcón a conversar? Aquí dentro hay demasiado ruido.  
  
Para gran alegría de Félix, el otro acepta su invitación con una rapidez halagadora, y lo sigue a un pequeño balcón que Félix elige precisamente por su pequeñez y aislamiento, que tiende a dejarlo vacío. No hay nadie allí, y conversan largamente, sobre Tetuán primero, pero luego sobre España, sobre el arte… sobre mil cosas y ninguna, con cada tanto comentarios - cuidadosos al principio, más arriesgados a medida que progresa la conversación - que buscan tantear el interés del otro. Y, tanto o más importante que los comentarios, las largas miradas, los gestos, los roces demasiado cuidados para ser casuales… Para cuando el extraño se excusa por un momento, Félix está seguro. Al menos, lo suficientemente seguro para decidir que puede prescindir de la pequeña anonimidad que le da su máscara. Quitándosela, la deja en la baranda del balcón, y gira para observar la puerta ventana, a la espera del otro hombre.  
  
Pero no es él quien ingresa apuradamente, sino Sira, seguida por - ¡de todas las personas de Tetuán! - el comisario Vazquez.  
  
— ¡Félix! Gracias a Dios que te he encontrado —exclama ella, mientras Félix la mira atónito—. ¡Ha habido un tiroteo cerca de casa, mi madre está muy alterada, tenemos que regresar ya!  
  
Viendo la cara de absoluta incomprensión de Félix, el comisario se adelanta a explicar con más claridad.  
  
— Se ha producido un altercado entre sus vecinos, Señor Aranda, y me temo que recurrieron a las armas para solucionarlo. Su madre y la señora Quiroga se asustaron mucho con los disturbios. Vine aquí a buscar a los familiares de las víctimas, pero parece que ya han partido, así que me tomé un momento para informarles a ustedes. Los puedo acercar hasta su casa; debo volver allí, e irán más rápido en mi auto.  
  
— ¡Félix, vamos! —Sira dice impacientemente, tomándolo del brazo para apurarlo, y él recuerda que la madre de Sira vivió los horrores de la Guerra Civil en Madrid. Debe estar en un estado terrible.  
  
Mira hacia todos lados mientras cruzan apresuradamente el salón, pero no hay ni rastro del extraño, y con Vazquez ahí no puede explicarle a Sira por qué desearía retrasarse un momento. ¡Cómo se lamenta ahora del toque de teatralidad que lo llevó a negarle su nombre para mantener el espíritu del bal masqué!

 

******

Para cuando su madre finalmente decide que sí, se encuentra lo suficientemente recuperada como para asistir a su reunión de bridge, Félix está que camina por las paredes. Se había preocupado cuando llegó la noche anterior y la encontró realmente asustada, pero hoy sabe que es simplemente el histrionismo de su madre prolongando al máximo la situación. Lo ha tenido ocupado toda la mañana; sólo a la siesta pudo escaparse unos minutos para hablar de la fiesta con Sira, quien queda encantada con la historia del misterioso enmascarado, y le insiste que debe buscarlo.  
  
Ahora, de vuelta en casa luego de dejar a su madre con sus amigas, Félix por fin tiene tiempo para pensar en emprender la búsqueda. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? Sabe que el extraño se estaba hospedando en el Nacional, pero gracias a las variadas recomendaciones que le dio Félix mismo, no es muy probable que tome el te ahí… Y justamente esa variedad de recomendaciones también le impide adivinar dónde podría encontrarlo. Con un suspiro de frustración, decide que empezará por el Nacional; tal vez algún milagro de suerte le permita cruzarlo allí, y parece más probable - y más sensato - que buscar al azar por todo Tetuán.  
  
Está poniéndose el saco, cuando suena el timbre. Rogando que no sea nadie que lo vaya a retener mucho tiempo, se apura a abrir la puerta… Y casi se desmaya de la sorpresa. El hombre que busca está parado del otro lado, hasta más guapo sin la máscara que le cubría la cara.  
  
El rostro del hombre se ilumina cuando lo ve.— Así que sí es usted… Me alegra encontrarlo, señor Félix Aranda.  
  
— ¿Cómo… cómo me encontró? —Félix pregunta, estupefacto.  
  
El otro saca de su bolsillo la máscara que Félix dejó olvidada en el balcón.— ¡Por suerte se dejó esto, y no hay muchas costureras llamadas Sira en Tetuán! Ella me dijo dónde encontrarlo… Aunque usted me había dicho que no era Cenicienta —bromea.  
  
— Discúlpeme por desaparecer así, tuve que regresar de imprevisto a casa —Félix responde—. ¡Pero pase, por favor! —No sabe cómo terminará esta conversación, pero si se acerca a lo que sueña, sabe que no quiere tenerla en un pasillo transitado.  
  
Se corre para que el otro entre, y cierra la puerta tras él. En cualquier otro momento, Félix nunca se hubiera perdonado la falta de cortesía de mantener a un invitado de pie en el vestíbulo, pero en éste está demasiado preocupado por averiguar más acerca del otro antes que algo los interrumpa nuevamente, como para pensar en llevarlo hasta la sala.  
  
— Ahora me lleva ventaja, usted sabe mi nombre pero yo no sé el suyo.  
  
— Manuel de Aguilar, a su servicio —dice el hombre con una pequeña reverencia.  
  
Nuevamente, Félix casi se queda boquiabierto de la sorpresa. Reconoce el nombre de las listas de pasajeros llegados a Marruecos. El nombre, y el título de conde que le acompaña. La expresión de Manuel cambia, y Félix se da cuenta que debe haber notado su turbación.  
  
— Pues yo le habré dicho que no era Cenicienta, pero usted no me dijo que era prácticamente el príncipe —bromea, buscando aligerar la situación.  
  
Funciona; el otro se ríe alegremente.— Si soy el príncipe, debería haberle probado esta máscara a todo hombre de la ciudad, ¿no? ¡Creo que habría sobresaltado a más de uno! Pero veamos…  
  
Extiende la máscara y la posa suavemente sobre el rostro de Félix. Por un instante, sus largos dedos lo acarician, y Félix inhala profundo. De repente, la atmósfera se ha alterado, de bromas livianas a algo más intenso y expectante. Manuel baja bruscamente las manos y da un paso atrás, pareciendo nervioso.  
  
— Bueno, yo - solo quería saber su nombre, y - y si le gustaría tomar algo tal vez - algún día, cuando tenga tiempo… —dice, entrecortadamente, su mirada saltando entre Félix y el piso.  
  
— Estoy libre ahora —Félix dice, con una pequeña sonrisa que se amplía al ver la evidente felicidad de Manuel ante su respuesta.— ¿Que le parece un café? Yo invito.  
  
— Me encantaría —responde Manuel, con la mayor sonrisa que Félix le ha visto.  
  
Manuel empieza a dar un paso como para acercarse, pero vacila y lo acorta, mordiéndose el labio. Es momento de ser valiente, Félix decide. Con un pequeño movimiento, cierra la distancia entre ellos. Toma el rostro de Manuel con delicadeza entre sus manos, y le besa suavemente los labios. Luego, sorprendido de su propio arrojo, amaga con retroceder, pero Manuel lo sujeta por la cintura y prolonga el beso unos instantes más.  
  
Separándose al fin, se miran con renovada timidez. Finalmente, Félix pregunta— ¿Café, entonces? —con la voz menos firme de lo que hubiera querido.  
  
Manuel asiente, y salen muy juntos del departamento, los dorsos de sus manos rozando.


	2. English version

Felix Aranda leans dramatically against the door frame and smiles at Sira. "I have news!" he announces.  
  
Sira smiles back, amused. "What news?"  
  
"Pour me a whisky and I'll tell you everything," Felix promises, walking in and heading for his favourite armchair.  
  
"So that's the price of your information? How cheap!" Sira jokes, as she pours a measure for each of them.  
  
Giving Felix his glass, she sits down across from him and looks at him expectantly. He simply smiles back and takes a small sip, savouring it as slowly as possible, until Sira grows impatient.  
  
"Come on, then! What news?"  
  
Felix decides he's made her wait enough. "The best sort, my dear. There's to be a masked ball at the Hotel Nacional, and all Tetuán is expected to attend."  
  
Just as Felix expected, his friend's face lights up. "How wonderful! Surely lots of my clients will want new dresses to show off."  
  
"Dresses and matching masks," Felix adds, and Sira's expression changes.  
  
"Masks? I've never made a mask..." she says doubtfully.  
  
"I'm sure you'll make the most beautiful ones ever seen," Felix replies encouragingly. "And - thanks to your friend who brings you the news even before it's public, I might add - you have a whole month to practice." Seeing that Sira doesn't seem convinced, he leaves his empty glass and takes a sketchbook from the coffee table. "Come, let's work on some designs. The ones you like best I'll draw properly later, so you can show them to your clients."  
  
Smiling again, Sira nods and picks up a pencil, sitting next to him so she can draw too. It's not the first time they've worked like this, combining Felix's artistic eye and deep knowledge of Tetuán's society with Sira's talent for sewing and fashion, and soon they have several sketches of potential masks.  
  
Pausing to stretch her neck, Sira asks, "Are you thinking of going to the ball?"  
  
Up to this moment, Felix hadn't thought about it, but he immediately decides he'll go - and more, if it's humanly possible to persuade her he'll take Sira with him. She could certainly do with getting out of the workshop, and meeting new people! With any luck, better people than her previous boyfriends... "Only if you come with me," he says out loud, with his most charming smile.  
  
Sira laughs, thinking it's a joke. "What nonsense you talk! I'm asking seriously."  
  
"And I'm answering seriously. Go on, come with me! You deserve a break, you work too hard... Do it for me at least, save me from another evening with my mother!"  
  
She shakes her head, but Felix knows her well enough by now to know it's not a definitive refusal. He'll convince her soon enough.

  
******

  
"I'm going to kill my mother," Felix announces as soon as Jamila opens the door for him, and lets himself drop onto Sira's couch.  
  
"Felix! Don't say that," Sira reproaches him, while Dolores Quiroga looks at him severely.  
  
"But I'm not the one saying it, she is," Felix defends himself, then continues ironically, "I'm a terrible person and the worst son in the world, I never think of her, and now I want to leave her alone while I go off and have fun. I should be completely ashamed of myself... But at the same time I'm obligated to go, because I promised you I would - and don't you even think of saying you'll free me from that promise!" he interrupts himself. "It's the only thing saving me from having to promise her that I won't go, but she's still complaining, so I don't know what she expects me to do.”  
  
"I'm sorry," Sira says, coming over to lay a comforting hand on his arm. "But why are you so angry? You know that you always bring her round... And that you love her really and she loves you."  
  
"Yes, I know..." Felix sighs. "Ignore me, I'm old and grumpy. Tell me about your day! Have you heard from Rosalinda?"  
  
Sira follows his lead, and they begin to chat about other matters. Sira's mother, meanwhile, leaves the room silently, answering with a calming gesture to her daughter's inquisitive look. Felix assumes she simply doesn't feel like listening to their gossip, but he's wrong. A while later, she returns and addresses him.  
  
"You needn't worry about what your mother will do the night of the ball, I've just arranged for us to dine together."  
  
Felix jumps up and takes her hands. "Really? Mrs Quiroga, you're an angel on Earth! I can't thank you enough."  
  
She gives him one of her rare smiles. "There's no need for such a fuss. You'll have fun in your way, and we in ours. But if you want to thank me so much, go and make peace with your mother. These senseless quarrels help no-one."  
  
"Your wish is my command," Felix says, bowing to her and then making for the door. "I'll be back soon for the end of that story, Sira!"

  
******

The masked ball is every bit as fun as Felix was expecting, and Sira - beautiful in her blue gown and matching mask - is a huge success with the young men, who cluster to ask for a dance. Felix willingly gives up his place to all those his friend seems to like. However, he stays alert in case any bother her, and asks her for a dance himself every so often to check all is well, despite Sira’s laughing assurance that she can take care of herself. For his part, he dances with several friends he recognises; and in the intervals of dancing, observes the room with interest, trying to guess who is hiding behind the varied masks. Some are unmistakable - the tall secretary from the German embassy, the old Spanish baroness with her last-century gowns - and of course he can easily make out Sira’s clients. Others are harder, and he’s so busy that he doesn’t notice the man approaching him until he speaks.  
  
“Excuse me, do you have a light?” a voice asks next to him.  
  
Felix turns rapidly, hunting for his lighter, and his jaw almost drops with surprise. It’s a stranger, of that he’s completely sure; he’d remember if he’d seen this man before. Even if he’s wearing a mask, he’d recognise that jaw, that greek statue profile… He knows his own weaknesses, and this man fits every one.  
  
Mechanically, trying not to show his perturbation, Feliz takes out his lighter and holds out the flame to the man, who lights his cigar and smiles at him.  
  
“Thank you, mister… Forgive me, I haven’t asked your name.”  
  
“One doesn’t ask that in a masked ball,” Felix replies with a wicked smile.  
  
The stranger chuckles. “You’re quite right. But may I ask where you got that mask? It’s a design I haven’t seen before.”  
  
“My friend made it,” Felix replies, and looks around to point her out. “I can’t see her right now…”  
  
“Your friend is very talented.”  
  
“She is indeed! Sira is the best seamstress in all Tetuán,” Felix says with pride, and continues deliberately, “If you know a woman who needs one, I recommend her.”  
  
“I’m afraid I won’t be of much use, there isn’t a woman in my life,” the man says, and Felix’s heart skips a beat. Is it possible?  
  
To hide his confusion, he looks around the ballroom again, and this time finds Sira, dancing the foxtrot with - if he’s not mistaken - a young officer of the High Commissary.  
  
“There’s my friend,” he says, pointing. “That girl in the blue dress in the corner.”  
  
“She’s very pretty!” the stranger replies admiringly.  
  
Felix feels his spirits sink to the floor. It was too much to expect, wasn’t it?  
  
“If you want I’ll introduce you,” he says as lightly as he can. ‘And don’t you ever say I don’t do anything for you, Sira,’ he thinks to himself. ‘If I end up having to pass the most handsome man I’ve seen in my life every day on the stairs, I’ll have a stroke eventually!’  
  
To his surprise and relief, the other shakes his head. “Thank you, but the foxtrot isn’t my dance. If you don’t mind, I’d rather keep talking with you…” For the first time, he seems a little uncertain, as if - Felix thinks hopefully - he’s said more than he wished to in expressing that desire. Quickly, he continues, “Do you know Tetuán well? I’m new here.”  
  
“I’ve lived in this city all my life, and think I may fairly say I know it from end to end. Ask me whatever you want to know!”  
  
“I’ve met just the man I need, then,” the stranger says, smiling. “What is it you do, to know the city so well?”  
  
“I’m an artist, but the knowledge of the city comes from watching its people - which is something every artist should do, of course.”  
  
“An artist! How interesting,” the man says with sincerity.  
  
“Well, I say I’m an artist,” Felix replies maliciously, “but really that depends who you ask. According to my dear mother, my first and only work should be taking care of her! If it weren’t for Sira, I don’t know how I’d have escaped to come here.” Then, feeling a little guilty, he clarifies, “It’s not that I’m some sort of Cinderella and she my fairy godmother, of course, or my mother evil like stepmothers in fairy tales… But you know, elderly people have their routines and get obsessed with them.”  
  
“Fairy godmother or not, I think I’m indebted to your friend,” the other man says. “I’m glad you were able to come… But you were going to tell me about Tetuán?”  
  
“Of course, I’ve gone off topic. Forgive me, it’s a bad habit of mine.” He pauses to gather courage, and asks, “Shall we go out onto the balcony to talk? It’s too noisy in here.”  
  
To Felix’s great joy, the other man accepts his invitation with flattering speed, and follows him to a small balcony which Felix picks precisely for its small size and isolation, which tend to leave it empty. There’s nobody there, and they talk for a long time, first about Tetuán, but after about Spain, about art… About a thousand things and none, with occasional comments - careful at first, more daring as the conversation progresses - that seek to gauge the other’s interest. And, as important as the comments or more, the long gazes, the gestures, the grazing touches that are too careful to be by chance… By the time the stranger excuses himself for a moment, Felix is certain. At least, certain enough to decide he can dispense with the small anonymity his mask gives him. Removing it, he leaves it on the balcony’s railing, and turns to watch the French window, awaiting the other man’s return.  
  
But it’s not he who enters in a rush, but Sira, followed by - of all the people in Tetuán! - superintendent Vazquez.  
  
“Felix! Thank God I’ve found you,” she exclaims, as Felix looks at her in astonishment. “There’s been a shooting near home, my mother’s terribly upset, we have to go back now!”  
  
Seeing Felix’s complete bafflement, the superintendent steps forward to explain more clearly. “There’s been an argument between your neighbours, Mister Aranda, and I’m afraid they turned to guns to solve it. Your mother and Mrs Quiroga were very scared by the disturbance. I came here to look for the relatives of the victims, but it seems they’ve already left, so I took a moment to inform you. I can take you to your house; I must return there, and you’ll go faster in my car.”  
  
“Felix, come on!” Sira says impatiently, taking his arm to hurry him along, and he remembers that her mother lived through the horrors of the Civil War in Madrid. She must be in a terrible state.  
  
He looks around as they hurriedly cross the ballroom, but there’s no trace of the stranger, and with Vazquez there he can’t explain to Sira why he’d wish to fall back for a moment. How he regrets now the theatricality that led him to refuse to say his name in order to preserve the spirit of the bal masqué!

******

By the time his mother finally decides that yes, she’s recovered enough to attend her bridge party, Felix is practically climbing the walls. He’d been worried when he arrived the previous night and found her genuinely scared, but today he knows it’s simply his mother’s histrionism prolonging the situation as long as she can. She kept him busy all morning; only during the siesta was he able to escape a few minutes to discuss the party with Sira, who is fascinated by the story of the mysterious masked stranger, and insists he needs to look for him.  
  
Now, back home after leaving his mother with her friends, Felix finally has time to think of taking up the search. But where to start? He knows the stranger was staying at the Nacional, but thanks to the varied recommendations that Felix himself gave him, it’s not likely he’ll have tea there… And it’s precisely that variety of recommendations that also stops him guessing where he might find him. With a sigh of frustration, he decides he’ll start with the Nacional; perhaps by some miracle of luck he’ll run into him there, and it seems more likely - and more sensible - than hunting at random through all of Tetuán.  
  
He’s pulling on his jacket when the doorbell rings. Praying it isn’t anyone who’ll keep him long, he hurries to open the door… And nearly faints from surprise. The man he’s looking for is standing on the other side, even more handsome without the mask that hid his face.  
  
The man’s face lights up when he sees him. “So it is you… I’m glad to find you, mister Felix Aranda.”  
  
“How… how did you find me?” Felix asks, astonished.  
  
The other takes from his pocket the mask that Felix left behind on the balcony. “Fortunately you forgot this, and there aren’t many seamstresses called Sira in Tetuán! She told me where to find you… Though you had said you weren’t Cinderella,” he teases.  
  
“Forgive me for disappearing like that, I had to return home unexpectedly,” Felix replies. “But please, come in!” He doesn’t know how this conversation will end, but if it comes close to what he dreams, he knows he doesn’t want to have it in a busy corridor.  
  
He steps aside to let the other man in, and closes the door behind him. At any other time, Felix would never have forgiven himself the discourtesy of keeping a guest standing in the hall, but right now he’s too preoccupied with finding out something more about the man before something interrupts them again, to even think of taking him through to the sitting room.  
  
“Now you have an advantage over me, you know my name but I don’t know yours.”  
  
“Manuel de Aguilar, at your service,” the man says with a small bow.  
  
Once again, Felix’s jaw almost drops with his surprise. He recognises the name from the lists of passengers arrived in Morocco. The name, and the count’s title that goes with it. Manuel’s expression changes, and Felix realises he must have noticed his shock.  
  
“Well, I may have told you I wasn’t Cinderella, but you didn’t tell me you were practically the prince,” he jokes, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
It works; the other man laughs cheerfully. “If I’m the prince, I should have tried this mask on every man in the city, shouldn’t I? I think I’d have shocked quite a few! But let’s see…”  
  
He extends the mask and lays it gently on Felix’s face. For a second, his long fingers caress him, and Felix breathes in deeply. Suddenly, the mood has changed, from light jokes to something more intense and expectant. Manuel drops his hands brusquely and gives a step back, seeming nervous.  
  
“Well, I - I just wanted to know your name, and - and if you’d perhaps like to have a drink or something - some day, when you have time…” he says, faltering, his gaze switching between Felix and the floor.  
  
“I’m free now,” Felix says, with a small smile that widens on seeing Manuel’s evident happiness at his answer. “How about a coffee? It’s on me.”  
  
“I’d love that,” Manuel replies, with the widest grin Felix has seen from him.  
  
Manuel starts to move closer, then hesitates and stops short, biting his lip. It’s time to be brave, Felix decides. With a small movement, he closes the distance between them. Cupping Manuel’s face gently with his hands, he softly kisses his lips. Then, surprised by his own daring, he essays a retreat, but Manuel clasps his waist and prolongs the kiss a few moments more.  
  
Separating at last, they look at each other with renewed shyness. Finally, Felix asks, “Coffee, then?” with a voice that’s less steady than he’d have liked.  
  
Manuel nods, and they leave the apartment walking very close to each other, the backs of their hands brushing.


End file.
